Inuyasha And The Elements
by Jo-Kitsune
Summary: My own story that me and my friend role played. Dont know if she already put it on here but by the looks of it, i dont think so.
1. Chapter 1

It starts when Kagome just got to the feudal era and it was spring break. So Kagome was able to spend lots of time with Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, & Keade. Though she might be spending more time hunting jewel shards then having fun with her friends and staying alive.

**Chapter One: The Two Elements****  
**

Kagome got out of the well in the feudal era and started walking to the village when she saw two girls unconscious and being attacked by a demon. Kagome got out her bow and arrows and started trying to kill the demon. When the demon turned around to see Kagome it ran at her Inuyasha jumped out and slashed the demon in half but for some reason the demon had turned to wind and water. Kagome hugged Inuyasha for saving her then she remembered the two girls. Kagome let go of Inuyasha and left the blushing hanyou to see if the two girls were ok. The girls were badly beaten. One had on a blue kimono with the pattern of the ocean on it. The other had on a kimono too but it was white with the patterns of the sky on it. Kagome begged Inuyasha to carry the two girls to Keade's so they can be treated. Inuyasha did it to stop Kagome's whining. They reached the village and ran to Keade's hut. There Inuyasha dropped the two girls on the ground hard, doing that made them wake up. "Ouch!! That hurt" and she looked around. "Hey Tane where are we?" The one called Tane looks around too. "I don't know Amaru. Hey, Amaru what happened to the demon bear that attacked us?" "I don't know Tane." Amaru then looks at Inuyasha and screams, "Tane another demon!" Tane looks and grabs Amaru's arm and they run for the door but are stopped by a brown fur ball. The fur ball turns into a little fox demon and both girls stare in fear. "Don't worry, Inuyasha may look tough but he's not a full demon. OH yeah I'm Shippo nice to meet you. Are you two from Kagome's time." "Tane the demon is talking to us what do we do?" "Amaru, we run." "No child if ye run ye wounds will reopen." "Uh... Tane is she who I think she is?" "Yes Amaru that's Keade the Great Kikyo's sister. Priestess Keade we have been looking for you. Please save us from the demons here and at our village." "Nay child the demons here will not harm ye two. For they are Miss Kagome's friends." "Miss Kagome? Tane she's the other priestess that we heard of. Please Priestess Kagome will you and Priestess Keade help save our village from the demons." "Uh... well you see I'm not really a priestess." "Are ye saying ye are not Priestess Kikyo's reincarnation?" "That's right; Oh I for got to ask you two your names." The one in the blue kimono bowed to Keade & Kagome. "I am Tane and this is Amaru." Amaru bows and says, "Hello." "We have come from a 

village named Tranuye. Our village is under attack by a terrible trio of demons. Their leader calls himself Narraku-" "What? Your village is under attack by Narraku?" "Yes, ye have heard of the Demon?" "I'm afraid so, Miss Amaru. For he is the demon who has cursed my right hand." "Huh then ye the Miroku that demon and his too demon girls want. But if ye are Miroku then ye (points to the half-demon) are the half-breed that the demon wants to torcher." "Half-breed why I'll show you." "I'm sorry but that's what that demon called you." "Tell me how did you to get away from Narraku?" "Master Miroku we ran. I and Tane are terrified of demons and so we ran in fear to get help." "Wow you two are cowards." Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head to shut him up. "All right will help." But only if you stop looking at me like that." "I am sorry it's just I have never seen a half-demon before." "Oh which way is your village?" "To the east Priestess Kagome." "Can you show us the way?" "Uh do we have to Miss Sango?" "Yes and how do you know my name?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Elements and Naraku's Trap**

"The demon Narraku has said you were to be his women." "His women ah?" "Yes Miss Sango." "Uh it's this way. "Starts to walk in the direction of the village. Hears something then runs behind kagome walking next to Tane. "Man you two are scared cats." "Inuyasha now's not the time. Lady's are we almost there?" "Yes Master Miroku and why do you keep rubbing our legs?" "To keep you warm ladies." Just then they heard screaming and it sounded like Amaru and Tane. "What the? They all ran to the sound and the sound came from a village. What the? That can't be there are two of them. "Inuyasha looks to the two girls lying on the ground and the two girls standing next to Kagome. "Tane I think the gig is up." "Your right Amaru. They figured it out. "Both girls both changed their shape. One turned into a water demon and the other turned into a wind priestess. "Uh...So you're not human?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Well I am but like Kagome I am a priestess but I can control the wind. Tane can control water." "So you're the two helpers of Narraku but yet I don't sense any evil presence about you. I take it your not part of Narraku." "No we are not but we were hired to kill you all in front of Narraku. Amaru my dear sister you stay here well I fight." "But Tane I can fight and you know it." "Yes I know Amaru but you're going to fight Kagome. Priestess against Priestess. Does that sound fair Miss Kagome?" "Uh No because I don't know how to fight." "Do not worry Miss Kagome I'll go easy on you." Amaru attacked Kagome and knocked her unconscious. "Uh Tane that was too easy. Can I fight someone stronger?" "Yes Amaru you can." "Hey fake girl how about you fight me." Shippo bounced up and down yelling at Amaru's back. "Oh little fox demon I wont fight you. You're still but a child. I will fight you Sango the last demon exterminator." "How do you know that?" "Narraku told me. Master Narraku you don't mind if I fight your women do you?" "No Amaru I don't. But don't kill her." "Yes Master Narraku. Are you ready Sango?" "I'm ready whenever you are." Sango and Amaru started to fight. "Good she has Sango occupied. But what happened to the monk?" Narraku looks around for Miroku. "Ah there you are monk. What are you planning to do?" Narraku watched Miroku reach for his wind tunnel well watching Inuyasha and Tane fight. "So you wish to suck in the water demon Tane. That won't be so easy for Amaru and Tane treat each other like sisters." Miroku was ready to use his wind tunnel and Inuyasha say it. Inuyasha jumped out of the way as Miroku said, "WIND TUNNEL." Amaru turned and looked to Miroku. She says Tane Being sucked into the wind tunnel. So she ran to get in the way to use her powers but out of nowhere Sango yells, "HIRICOTSE!" and Amaru is hit in the back rendering her unconscious. Now she and Tane are going to be sucked in till some how lots of rocks get in the way and three new people show up. They grab Amaru and Tane. Miroku closes his wind tunnel. "Inuyasha, is Kagome ok?" "Yeah she's fine Miroku. But who did the thing with the rocks?" "I 

don't know. But who ever did save the two girls." "How dare you hurt my mommy." "Now, now Bana." You know very well that your mommy started it." "Fluffy stop saying that my Amaru is not that demon dogs mom." "I am sorry Angel but Amaru adopted her." "So? That doesn't mean a thing?" Amaru stood up. "Well yes it does mean something. It means I'm her mom now." "No No No No. I don't want you to be her mom .I want you to be-"Amaru interrupted them buy saying "I'm sorry to say this but the monk's going to open the wind tunnel again. Get ready to fight everyone." "No Amaru, look we have are friends back. We don't have to do Naraku's bidding anymore." Amaru smiles and bows to Inuyasha and his friends. "We are sorry that we had to fight you but we wanted to save our friends." "So you just wanted to make sure your friends were going to be ok buy doing what Narraku said?" "Yes monk. OH and little fox demon we didn't get your name?" "I'm Shippo. Wait, didn't Narraku tell you about me?" "No. I'm sorry little Shippo." "Tane we should do something to say were sorry." "Yeah you're right Amaru." "Oh no that's ok you don't have to do anything." "Oh but Miss Kagome please me must." "Well if you insist." Miroku clears his throat." How about you lovely ladies bear me two children so if I fail in destroying Narraku they can do it for me." "Uh I think that's a little to much. I meant like letting you guys be able to call on us when ever you need help." Amaru liked the idea. "Yeah just call on ME, Tane, Bana, Fluffy, and Angel and well come help you." "No. Don't call me because I won't help humans." "Angel! You will help if they call you fire boy." "Tane no I won't. Unless Amaru will go to the volcano with me alone?" "Uh...Angel how about this if they call you and you help them then I'll go to the volcano with you-" "Yes." Angel jumps up and down because he's happy. "Will you let me finish please?" "Sure Amaru go ahead." "But if they call you and you don't come to there aid then no volcano time with me. Got it?" "Yes. But wait how will you know if I have helped them or not?" "Have you already forgotten Angel? I mean you're so obsessed with Amaru that you should remember that she's the wind Miko. Amaru controls the wind and is the only one who is the wind. So she can do anything." "That's not true boy. There's another who can control the wind. Her name is Kagura the Wind Sorceress." "I bet she can't beat Amaru in a wind battle Narraku." "Will see about that human." "Ah Kagura your here good. Take care of the Wind Miko." Narraku leaves "Yes Master Narraku. Are you ready Wind Human?" "Yes whenever you are Miss Kagura." "Fine then let us begin the Wind Battle." "Yes lets." Amaru and Kagura get in there battle stands. Amaru standing there calm and smiling, Kagura get angry from the smiling Amaru is doing. Kagura pulls out her fan and yells, "DANCE OF BLADES" but somehow it doesn't hit Amaru it goes right through her without hurting her. "Miss Kagura if you had heard all of our conversation you would known that no wind can hurt me. Not even your demon wind. "For I am wind it self." "Well just see about that." Kagura tries it again "DEANCE OF BLADES" but this time instead of going through Amaru it went around her and flew back at Kagura. As her own attack hit her the strength in the attack multiplied and sliced Kagura to shreds. "As I said before." No wind can hurt me. But I didn't say I 

couldn't aim your own attack back at you but stronger." The Inuyasha gang just stared at Amaru in amazement as Amaru just kept smiling at them. "Did I surprise you Masters?" "Uh...Ma...Masters?" "Yes you are now my new Masters how may I help you fight Narraku?" "No No No. You can't be there servant Amaru they haven't saved your life." "But Angel we owe them so I am going to serve them." Amaru walked to Kagome and kneeled in front of her. "Mistress Kagome how can I help?" Angel was so angry he walked up to Kagome and kneeled too. "How may I also help Mistress Kagome?" "Angel?" "Yes Amaru?" "I'm so proud of you." Amaru smiled to Angel that was rare because Angel was always a hot head and getting Amaru and the others angry at him. Angel blushes. "Thank you Amaru." Tane smiled and walked to Kagome and kneeled in front of her too. Soon the others joined kneeling in front of Kagome too. "Uh...Well you see uh" "Kagome hide now." "Why Inuyasha what is-HUH. I sense a jewel shard." Soon they could see who it was that had the jewel shard it was Kikyo. "Ki-Kikyo what are you doing here?" "I'm here to take you with me Inuyasha." "It doesn't seem like Miss Kagome likes that idea Missy." "Angel that is Kikyo but you have been dead for 50 years how are you hear?" "She's not." "What Amaru she's right here." "No Fluffy she's made of clay. Angel your fire won't work Tane your water will if we combine are powers." "Right lets do it Amaru." Tane and Amaru used there powers as one and summoned a spirit demon and it attacked Kikyo but Inuyasha got in the way so the demon spirit stopped. "Master Inuyasha what are you doing she's not human?" "I don't care you wont hurt my Kikyo." At what Inuyasha said Kagome started to cry and that made Tane and Amaru angry. "Master Inuyasha if you wish to get in the way then we will have to fight you too." "This woman is causing Mistress Kagome great pain we have to kill her." "Angel wait." Amaru walked in front of the demon spirit. "Amaru what are you doing?" "I am sorry that you lost her 50 years ago to Naraku's trickery but you must understand she is not alive. But Mistress Kagome is." "Huh?" "My wind powers are telling me something you wish to tell Mistress Kagome but there is also something Mistress wishes to tell you Master." "Shut up you doesn't get it. I love Kikyo not Kagome." Kagome fell to her knees crying even harder. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock. "Ka-Kagome why are you crying?" "The Mistress is crying because you have broken her heart Master. The Mistress didn't tell you how she felt did she?" "No she didn't." "Well Master...Mistress Kagome is in love with you. As are you in love with her." Inuyasha was shocked at what he heard. Kagome was in love with him. Him a half-breed. "Kagome is this true?" Kagome looked at him with teary eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Confession To Kagome & Destruction Of Kikyo**

Kagome said, "Yes Inuyasha, Amaru is telling the truth. I do love you but you don't love me Inuyasha so I'll leave and never come back." Amaru was shocked that from her telling Inuyasha the truth that it made Kagome want to leave. "Master are you going to tell her the truth before she leaves you forever?" "Uh yeah." Kagome got up and ran but she ran right into Inuyasha's chest. "Kagome don't leave me." "But why? If I leave you and Kikyo can be together without a third wheel." "Kagome your not a third wheel because I...I...I love you Kagome." Kagome was shocked. "What? You love me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said, "Yes Kagome." "But what about Kikyo? You just said you loved her." "That was because I thought you didn't love me." Just then they heard a scream and Kikyo was bleeding from her arm. Kikyo had tried to attack Amaru, but Angel had attacked Kikyo to protect Amaru. Amaru was shocked at his fast reaction to Kikyo's attack. Kagome became shocked because Inuyasha wasn't trying to save Kikyo. "Miss Kikyo if you try and hurt my Amaru again I'll kill you." "Ha! you kill me? Your priestess Amaru said you couldn't kill me." "No I didn't. I said his Fire Powers wouldn't hurt you because you're made of clay. But his attacks can kill you. Angel?" "Yes Amaru?" "Thank you." Amaru gave Angel a kiss on the cheek. Angel blushed deeper then before. "Uh Amaru you...uh...you kissed my cheek." "So can't I do something nice for you when you protect me?" "Uh yeah...sure." Still blushing. Amaru smiled to Angel. "Amaru will you stop flirting and help me control the monster so we can kill this fake Kikyo?" "Yes Tane." Amaru ran over to Tane and they both told the monster to kill Kikyo. "Tane I think I'll let you kill her." "Why thank you Amaru." Amaru made the air come out of the water and Tane made the monster kill Kikyo. Amaru stood by smiling at Tane. "No, I will take Inuyasha with me." But before she could get to Inuyasha her body fell apart. "There she is gone for good. Hey Amaru what are you smiling at?" "Do you remember when we were kids you killed a monster that was trying to kill me?" "Yeah I do but lets not remember the past now." "Ok. Can you tell me something Tane?" "What Amaru?" "Can you come here first?" "Sure Amaru." Tane walked over to Amaru. "Yeah what is it?" "What did you mean by stop flirting?" "You were flirting with Angel." "No I wasn't. Was I?" "Haven't you ever flirted before?" "Well you know I haven't." "True. Hey Masters shall we go back to your village?" Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all nod. They all start to walk back. When they got there Amaru made some nice tea & Tane cooked them dinner.

(I know that was short but the next chapter will be great it just doesn't go with 

chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Telling Of How They Met  
**

"Miss Amaru how did you and Tane meet?" "Well Mistress Kagome we met when we were kids." "Yeah Amaru's right. Do you remember what happened?" "Yes I do."  
(FLASHBACK)  
Amaru was sitting down in a field of flowers alone when she heard a noise. Amaru got up and looked around the empty field to find only herself alone. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Then there came a sound from under her feet so Amaru looked down. But there was nothing there. Then she heard it again. But this time she could tell what it was. It was a demon growling. But Amaru didn't know why it was growling. So Amaru decided to leave but because she moved the demon knew were she was and jumped out of the ground. It was a powerful demon that could kill almost any Miko. Amaru was afraid because it was staring straight at her. "SO YOU ARE THE WIND MIKO.YOU SMELL TASTE, AND IT IS TIME FOR MY DINNER. I HOPE YOU TAST AS GOOD AS YOU SMELL." The demon lunged at Amaru but Amaru yelled "WIND SHIELD" and it protected her for a short time. At this time Amaru didn't know how to use her powers that well. Just then a water demon appeared and saved her. Amaru looked at the water demon and said "T... thank...you. How can I repay you?" "Uh... I wasn't really trying to-" "Oh I know how to repay you, come with me." Amaru dragged the water demon to her house. She served the demon some food. "How do you like it?" "It taste great. Can I have some more?" "Sure." Amaru smiled and got some more food for the water demon. "OH uh by the way what is your name? If you don't mind me asking." "Oh it's Tane." "Tane that's a nice name. Can I ask what you were doing out there in the field?" "I was watering the flowers and looking for someone." Tane finished and looked at the girl in front of her. "By the way what is your name?" "I'm Amaru the Wind Miko." "No way. You're the wind Miko?" Amaru shacks her head yes. "Wait your names Tane. The famous Water Demon Tane?" "Yes. So you've heard of me?" "Ey and I can see you've heard of me." "Yeah. Hey do you want to join me?" "You mean go with you on your journey?" "Yep." Amaru thought and decides what to say. "Yes, I'll join you. But we can leave in the morning. Is that ok?" "Yeah that's fine." That night Tane slept inside in a bed and when she woke up she got to eat breakfast she didn't have to cook. After they were done eating they went on their journey. Well they were walking they met a boy. "Hi I'm Amaru and the is Tane. What's your name?" "I'm Fluffy. It's nice to meet you ladies." Fluffy bowed to the girls. "May I ask were you are going?" "Were on a journey." "Is that so Miss Amaru? May I be allowed to join you?" "Uh it's up to Tane." "Well do you have any powers?" "I can since evil demons, humans and everything else." "Ok you can come." "I thank you." They all are off to another village. When they got there the villagers wanted to kill Tane for she was a demon. But Fluffy explained to the village that Tane was a good demon. 

Tane looked around but couldn't find Amaru. "Amaru? Amaru...were are you?" Tane turned a corner and there was Amaru staring at a mountain of rocks with toilsome on them so there were too heavy for what they were on and for someone to pick up. "Amaru come on we have to go." Tane grabbed Amaru's arm and by doing that she could tell she was sad and angry for some-odd reason. "Amaru what's wrong?" "I can fell it." "Fell what?" "Somebody's hurt and can't get out of there." That's when a villager came. "There's an evil demon under there. A great and powerful priest put up those toilsome so it can't hurt us anymore." "What would this demon do?" "Well Miss Tane it would come in doing nothing at first but once the children went near it the demon would try and burn them and then the village." "But he's hurt, lonely, sad and crying. I'm going to remove the toilsome." "I'd like to see you try. The priest was powerful. Not even I can take them off." Amaru started to pull of the toilsome. When she was done she used her wind powers to move the rocks. There was a demon hurt, lonely, sad and crying. Amaru and Tane went to help him when he looked at them and sat up. "W-w-w-who saved me?" "I did. I could feel your pain under the rocks. It's not right what they did to you. So I helped you." "But why?" "Because Amaru is a kind human." "You're a human and you saved me. Thank you." The demon started to cry again so Amaru pulled the demon into her arms and hugged it. The demon became shocked at what Amaru was doing. A woman was hugging him and she was cute. "What you said before. The part were you said 'the priest was powerful. Not even I can take them off.' You're the priest you were talking about. When ever you put down talismans you can't remove them so you just leave them there." "How do you know that?" "Because my old master did that to. Although he would get mad at me because I would pull them off. He would beat me when ever I did that." "No it can't be! It's not possible? You were still in the village when I left. How can you be here?" "I came with Tane. So Mr. Demon what's your name?" "It's Angel." "Angel that's a nice name. You do look like an Angel." The demon blushed at what Amaru said. "You disgust me Amaru. You are traveling with a demon, helping a demon and complemented a demon. You don't disserve to live." But Amaru wasn't listening. She was helping Angel stand up and walk. "Did you hear me you brat?" The priest slapped Amaru because she was ignoring him and helping demons. Angel saw this and got angry, so angry that fire started to appear in his hands. Tane was shocked at this and just watched. Angel attacked the priest because he had hit Amaru. Amaru looked at Angel and yelled "Angel don't killing him it wont do anything." Angel looked at Amaru and saw she was worried about him, Tane, and the priest. Angel stopped and just stud there. "Amaru he hit you. Why can't I kill him?" Even though he stopped the fire on his hands didn't go away. "Please Angel put the fire out. Please do it to show the village you're not evil, just lonely." Angel put out the fire on his hands and Amaru smiled. "I didn't do it to show the village that I was good. I did it for you Amaru." Amaru blushed. "Uh... for me?" Angel walked over to Amaru and kneeled down before her. "Yes for you "Angel had been hiding his face the whole time. Tane became sad because the person she was 

looking for wasn't in the village. "Hey love birds can we go now?" "Yes we should be leaving Miss Tane-san and Miss Amaru-san." Angel looked at the new human. "Who are you human?" "Ah my name is Fluffy. Miss Tane-san and Miss Amaru-san invited me to join them." Tane looked at Fluffy and said "Invited? You begged us to let you come with us." Amaru giggled and Angel blushed and thought 'Wow even her giggles are as soft as her voice and her touch. Wait why am I thinking this way about a human?' "Let's get going." "Yes let's go. Angel come on." Angel was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Amaru "You're allowing me to come?" Amaru giggled and said, "Yes." Angel blushed at her giggle. Amaru put out her hand. "Angel take my hand and let's go find food in another village." Angel looked at Amaru and then to her hand. He wanted to smack it away but for some odd reason he couldn't stop his hand from taking hers. They all left and found another village and ran to the inn. There they got the rooms. One for girls and one for boys. Before they went to bed they eat some dinner. After they ate they all went to the rooms and fell asleep. The first person to wake was Tane because she could smell a familiar smell. It smelled like the person she was looking for. She got up and looked out the window and there he was leaving the village going to the west. Tane wanted to follow him but didn't because she didn't want to abandon her friends. Tane woke Amaru up and they left their room to get to the boys room to wake them. When they got in there Fluffy was awake but Angel wasn't. He was tossing and turning from a bad dream. Fluffy tried to wake him but he wouldn't get up. Then Tane tried but he still was sleeping so they had Amaru kiss his forehead. That woke him up and he looked Amaru right in the face as she smiled at him. Angel blushed and covered his head. Amaru was shocked "Angel its time to get up come on." Tane and Fluffy pulled the covers off him and they all say that he sleeps without his shirt on. Angel blushed and so did Tane. Amaru covered her eye's angry at herself for looking. Angel grabbed his shirt and put it back on. That's when Fluffy said, "That's not fair you have a six pack and I only have a four pack." That made Tane and Amaru blush even deeper. "UH Amaru you can uncover your eye's now." Amaru did and saw Angel had his shirt back on. Then they paid for the night, dinner and breakfast. After that they started off to the next village.  
(End Flashback)  
"OH so that's how you and Angel met Amaru. That's so romantic." "UH Miss Kagome please your embarrassing me." "By the way Tane what is the name of they guy you were looking for?" "I'm still looking for him, and you should know his name Inuyasha. He is your brother after all." "What you can't mean Sesshoumaru?" "Yes do you know were he lives? We must find him and get Tane and him together." "Sesshoumaru mite thinks she's too weak to be with him." That made Tane angry and she stomped out. "OH my I'll be back. Master Inuyasha you shouldn't have said that." Amaru ran after Tane and found her in a field of flowers. "Tane? Are you ok?" "Yeah Amaru I'm fine. It's just I know I'll have to prove my self but at least I have a goal, and you know what that goal is." "Yes I Do Tane. It's to become Sesshoumaru's mate." "Yep. Hey what dose Inuyasha 

know any ways. I mean he could fall for me right-"Tane smelled him and looked at Amaru. She was unconscious and on the ground Sesshoumaru knocked her out. "So you wish to be my mate? What kind of powers do you have? What kind of demon would want to be my mate?" Tane blushed seeing Sesshoumaru so close to her. "I'm a water demon so I have water powers and yes I want to be your mate." Sesshoumaru was quite and walked to Tane and kissed her then disappeared. Tane was shocked but shock it off and ran to Amaru. "Amaru are you ok?" Amaru woke up. "OH what happened?" "What do you remember?" "All I remember is talking to you. Why? Did something happen well I was unconscious?" "Yeah Sesshoumaru was here and he-"Tane was cut off but a yell from the village. Both girls ran to the village and saw that Bana was crying and making the village shack. Amaru ran to Bana, picked her up, and held her saying, "Shhh it's alright, it's alright." "Amaru what's wrong with her?" A villager ran up to them" You two are the reason he's here." "Wait who's this he?" "It's Narraku and he said he was here for Tane and you mommy." Tane and Amaru were shocked. Amaru handed Bana to the villager and looked at Tane. "Yes I know what your thinking Amaru 'Sigh' Lets teach that Narraku a lesson about hurting our friends." Amaru smiled and nodded. They both ran and got to be were Narraku was. "Narraku!" They yelled in unison. "Ah so there you two are. I've been looking for you. Now come with me or I'll destroy your friends and new Masters and Mistresses. "Narraku showed the two that they had them all unconscious. Amaru and Tane looked at each other and nodded. They bowed to Narraku. "Good girls. Now go find and destroy Kikyo." Amaru said, "Sorry but we did that a while ago." Narraku smiled. "Good then you can destroy this village now." Tane and Amaru looked at each other and then to Narraku and yelled in unison "NO WAY WILL WE DISTROY THIS VILLAGE OUR FRIENDS LIVE HERE." Narraku laughed evilly. "Ha-ha-ha-ha. Oh you say that now, but you're going to do it no matter what. "Narraku pulled out a sword and said "Because if you don't. Your friends pay the price." Amaru and Tane looked at each other and agreed to do as he said. That's when Narraku said "Good girls. Now Tane use your water demons to destroy the village and Amaru use your healing powers to heal me." Both girls said in unison. "Yes Master Narraku "Tane went to get in position and so did Amaru. That's when they looked at each other and nodded. They started to sing the song '1000 Words' and combined there powers to make a copy of Narraku and the copy looked at the girls and they yelled together "KILL NARRAKU AND SAVE OUR FRIENDS." The copy nodded and attacked Narraku making him drop there friends and Amaru used her powers to save Fluffy, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Inuyasha saved himself and Kagome, Angel used his powers for make wings out of fire. The villagers that had Bana ran up with her still in her arms. Bana saw Amaru and yelled "Mommy you saved everyone." Amaru looked at Bana and said, "No Bana Inuyasha saved Mistress Kagome and Angel saved himself." Angel flew over to Amaru, Tane, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Bana then said, "Yeah but you saved me a long time ago from that village, and from the rocks."Amaru looked at Angel "That may be true 

but you saved me...Uh" Amaru was staring at the copy of Narraku because it was winning. Angel and the others looked and were shocked too.  
Kagome looked to Tane "Is that suppose to happen Tane?" Tane shook her head no. "Tane I think we need to get everyone out of here." "I'd say your right Amaru." Tane yelled "Everyone that doesn't fight run." Amaru glared at Tane. "I meant get everyone but the Master's, Mistress's and us out." Tane looked at Amaru. "Oh ok Amaru." Tane yelled again "Everybody just run." Amaru stopped glaring and ran over to Bana and handed her to a villager to take to safety. After the villager toke Bana, Amaru ran over to Tane and the others. "Show what are we going to do Tane?" Tane stared hard at the copy. "I think we should take out some of our power we gave it to make it even." Amaru looked at Tane like she was crazy. "Your nuts. You remember what happened last time we did that? Don't you?" Tane looked at Amaru. "Yeah I remember. But now is different." "Different how?" "We have more people and a village to protect. So I know we won't faint or fail. "Amaru thought 'Maybe she's right. I mean last time it was just us we were trying to protect but now we have friends and there home to protect.' Amaru nodded. Then said "Ok. Let's do it. "Tane and Amaru faced each other and started to chant "OH BEAST THAT WE CREATED.GIVE US BACK A LITTLE STRENGHT BECAUSE WE HAVE GIVE YOU LOTS" That's when they started to glow and some of the power was taken from the copy and given back to Tane and Amaru. Even though they had more people to protect, when the power was done entering them, they both fainted. Angel caught Amaru and Sesshoumaru caught Tane. That shocked everyone that was awake. Sesshoumaru held Tane in his arms and jumped in the air and landed on his cloud. Then left taking Tane with him. Angel held on tight to Amaru and hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sesshoumaru's Confession to Tane  
**

Tane opened her eye's to find herself in a strange room and very warm. She looked to the left and noting was there then to the right...again nothing. She couldn't find out what was making her so warm till she tried to get up and heard growling from underneath her. She looked and saw him, the man she had been looking for and she was in his arms.Tane blushed and laid her head back down on her chest and fell back asleep. Just then Amaru woke up and sate up fast and yelled "Tane!" Hearing her yell Angel woke up and looked at Amaru. He had been asleep in the corner of the room. But he didn't want to sleep, just watch till she woke up. Amaru noticed Angel there on the ground and got out of bed and ran to his side before he could react. "Angel are you hurt? Why are you on the ground? Where's is Ta-"She stopped not knowing if she should ask and broke down into tears. Angel freaked and put a hand on her shoulder, then answered her questions. "No I'm not hurt. I was watching you and fell asleep and we don't know why but Sesshoumaru toke Tane." Amaru stopped shaking and looked up with tears threatening to come out and a tear stained face. "Sesshoumaru has her?" Angel noted and didn't want to see her cry anymore so he hugged her, stroked her hair and said "It's ok. I'm sure she's fine." Amaru blushed and started to cry again, but the tears were different. They were tears of joy. Angel was shocked. He'd never seen this and asked, "What are those happy tears for?" Amaru looked up at him and said "It's for too reasons. One is because Tane is were she wants to be, and two is because I now know what my hearts been saying." Angel was a little freaked and asked, "What is it saying?" Amaru smiled and kissed Angel on the cheek cussing Angel to blush. She then said, "It's saying that I love you Angel and that this is were I want to be." Angel couldn't believe what Amaru had just said so he thought' She's got to be joking. How can she love me?' Amaru stood and said, "We have to go visit her and Sesshoumaru and make sure he's treating her right." Amaru grabbed Angels hand and pulled him out of the room and out of the hut into the direction of Sesshoumaru's castle. Tane woke up but this time she was alone and had a strange pain in her neck. She put her hand to the spot and found out the pain was from two holes, teeth holes. She screamed in delight and heard something that sounded like Amaru. "Tane were are you I want to tell you something "Tane looked out the window and waved her arms well yelling "Up here Amaru. I'll come down." The next thing Amaru saw was Tane jumping out of the window and landing in front of her. Buy then Amaru was freaking out "Oh god Tane are you hurt?" She was checking Tane for wounds and found the holes. She then screamed of joy and hugged her friend. "Oh Tane your dream came true. You and Sesshoumaru are mates." Tane blushed and looked at Angel. He looked jealous at the fact that Amaru was hugging her. She couldn't figure it out, because in the past he didn't care.  


(Flashbacks)  
Tane and Amaru won a battle together and hugged. Tane was sad about not finding Sesshoumaru yet and was hugged by Amaru. Amaru fell well hugging Tane.  
(End Flashbacks)

Tane smiled and pulled Angel over to her, she then gave Amaru to him so he could get a hug as well. He blushed and took her as Amaru giggled with joy at the union of Sesshoumaru and Tane. Just then Sesshoumaru appeared and was not happy that Amaru and Angel were on his land. Amaru giggled and pulled Angel away from Tane and said "We'll leave you two alone. I'll come and visit Tane, so don't forget."

Tane nodded and looked at Sesshoumaru with a smile of pure happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Angel's confession and the marriage of Inuyasha and Kagome**

Amaru and Angel left to find the others and tell them the good news about Tane and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha said "there's no way he would have done that. He's a cold hearted demon who hates everyone. So why would I believe that he made Tane his mate?" Amaru sighed and said "Because it is true. Her dream has finally become reality. Why do you doubt me master?" Inuyasha became made and yelled "Don't call me that, I'm not your master or anyone else's and nether are he others. So stop." Amaru smiled and said "Alright Inuyasha. We will stop call you all our master's and mistress's." Angel walked into Keade's hut and pulled Amaru out. He seemed like he had something to tell her so Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Keade followed them. Angel Stopped pulling Amaru when they had reached them well. He passed back and forth wondering how to tell her. When Angel decided, he walked up to Amaru and kissed her lovingly on the lips. This got Amaru by surprise, but a few seconds had passed and she kissed back. She smiled knowing what he what he wanted to tell her by his kiss, so she said "I love you too." Later that day Sango, Tane, Amaru, Bana, and Keade were getting Kagome ready for her wedding. Miroku, Shippo, Fluffy, and Sesshoumaru (who just watched the others do all the work) got Inuyasha ready. When night came, the wedding started and ended before the moon came out of the clouds. Everyone was happy for Kagome and Inuyasha that Amaru and Tane put on a show just for them till the sun came up. Sesshoumaru toke Tane back to his castle, Angel Toke Amaru and Bana to a forest not far away to live, and Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Fluffy (who had an eye for Sango) went on with there life's. They all may have parted, but they would never forget each other and nether would the people they had saved on there adventures.


End file.
